Time goes by
by Artchy bunker
Summary: 5 year after graduation and Kim was out of the "save the world"- businesses. She is in Europe studying and Ron is still stuck in Smarty Mart's Pets division. But the duo join each other once more to stop an evil plan of world domination. With new enemies that seem to be one step ahead of her, can she keep her cool, with failure around every corner?
1. Ron Stoppable

Kim possible fanfiction

After graduation, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable spend a trouble-free holiday, traveling around Europe and enjoying the sites. But my story starts after That holiday. Long after THAT holiday. 4 years after THAT holiday.

With Kim in college, somewhere in Europe and Ron stuck at Smarty Mart, their relationship had grown a little,..uhm...,stressed.

"What do you mean you can't come this weekend?!" Ron shouted in to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but super busy with this project and ..." Kim started.

"Don't bother explaining, I'm sure collage is 'very important' " He said as he collapsed onto the sofa in his apartment. Yep, Ron moved out of his parents house 2 years ago.

"Don't be like that, its not MY FAULT you were rejected." Kim replied without thinking.

"Yeah, Thanks for reminding me."

"I'll tell you what, I'll free up my schedule for this weekend, then we can go to Bueno Nacho, like in high school, remember?" Kim said in her cutest voice.

"Ok. But promise me you wouldn't cancel it."

"I promise." She said.

"Ok, so, how's collage doing for you?" He asked.

"Great! It's tough, but so not the drama."

"Great,that's great, wahoo." He said faking a cheer.

"O, Ron, I...". There was a knock on her door. " I gotta go, see ya?"

"See ya, KP." Ron said and hung up.

He sighed. Rufus, a naked mole rat, climbed onto his shoulder and padded it with his small paw.

"Thanks buddy." He said to Rufus.

He turned on the tv, but after he saw couple embracing one another, he turned it off. Suddenly there was a knock on HIS door. He opened it. There were two men, in soldier's uniform, standing in front of his door.

"Ron Stoppable?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know..." The other soldier looked at a notebook "...Kim Possible?"

"Why, is she in trouble?" He asked grabbing the soldier by the shoulers. "Please don't tell me she's in trouble! Please, NO!"

The soldier shook Ron off.

"She is fine, , now please follow us." The first soldier said and both soldiers turned to walk away.

"I ain't going anywhere!" Ron said, folding his arms.

Both soldiers stopped and looked at him and then at each other.

"Just so that we are clear, we are authorized to use any, uhm, non-lethal force to... " the first soldier started.

"...persuade you to come with us. And we thought it would be polite ask you first, as we can make non-lethal force quite..." The second soldier continued.

"...PAINFUL." They finished the sentence in unison.

Ron gave a little nervous laugh and shallowed. "Well, come on Rufus, let's go."

And the continued down the stairs. After they exited the apartment building, Ron and the soldiers climbed into a Humvee. Ron in the front seat and the soldiers in the back seat. The Humvee started to move. Ron completely forgot the situation he was in when they passed Bueno Nacho.

"Hey, have you guys ever had..." But his words dried up when the looked back and saw the serious faces on the soldiers. He swallowed. One of the placed his hand on his earpiece.  
"I understand sir, we'll take the necessary precautions."

They continued driving. After awhile they drove passed another Bueno Nacho.

Mmm, this must be a popular spot for Bueno Nacho, for them to put another one so close to his one, Ron thought.

After passing the third Bueno Nacho, did Ron realize that they where driving in circles.

"Hey, we're driving..." He started.

Suddenly, the soldier sitting right behind him quickly placed his one hand over Ron's mouth, to stop him from screaming, and used the other hand to pull back Ron's head. The other soldier in the back, pulled out a syringe and stabbed the needle into Ron's heart. Ron collapsed in the seat.


	2. Kim Possible

A tear ran down her cheek. Almost every time she called Ron, it was to cancel her visit to him, which always ends up in a fight. And she understood the fact that it made him mad. It had been a month since she last saw him and she missed him. But she straightened herself up and answered the door. It was one of her collage friends.

"Hey there, Kim, how is going here? Have you been crying?" she asked Kim.

"No, no. I'm just...well..." Kim stuttered.

Her friend placed all her weight on one leg, folded her arms and raised her one eyebrow.

"Well...?" The friend asked.

"It's nothing, so what can I help with?" Kim changed the subject.

"I've got a date tonight and I've got nothing to wear. NOTHING! Think you can help a girl out?"

"I don't know..." Kim started but stopped when she saw the friend had tilted her head slightly down and to one side, made her eyes as big as possible and pushed her lower lip out.

"NO, NO! Not the puppy-dog-pout!" Kim just sighed and gave in. " Fine."

the friend jumped up and hugged Kim.

"Thanks, Kim! You wouldn't regret this!" the girl said.

"I, already, am."

It took quite awhile to find the perfect dress. Long enough to put someone in a car and drive around in circles. After they found the perfect dress, the girl left. There was another knock on the door. Kim opened it slightly.

In front of the door were two soldiers.

"Miss Possible?" One asked.

"Yes?"

"You'll have to come with us." The other one said.

"What's the sitch?" She asked.

"What?" The soldier looked puzzled.

"What's the sit-ua-tion?" She said slowly.

"The Situation is that you should come with us," , the soldier reply, " and we are authorized to use force if necessary."

"Well, that's great." She said as she opened the door completely.

She backed up a little, then twisted around and round housed kicked the soldier in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. The other soldier grabbed her, using a bear hug. She brought her knee up and slammed the soldier in the stomach. This only winded the man and he didn't let go. She swung her head back as hard as she could, hitting the man in the nose, breaking it. The man released her. She fell to the floor, rolled towards her desk, picked up a large textbook and threw it as hard as she could at the man. It hit the man in the head, knocking him out. As she stood up, 4 more men stormed into the room, but these men had rifles and all 4 men aimed their rifles at her. The first soldier, the one she kick in to the wall, walked into the room.

"Tell Command that we have PHOENIX and that precautions should be taken with PACKAGE as well. Yes, sir, PHOENIX is unharmed. Prepping PHOENIX for evac. Over." The soldier, whom Kim kicked said into a radio.

"Roger, relaying the message to Bravo team, over."

The first soldier pulled out a syringe out of his pocket and walked towards Kim Possible. Suddenly he grabbed her hair, pulled her forward and stabbed the syringe's needle into her heart. After he had emptied it's contents into her, did he hit her in the face using his elbow.

"That's for kicking me." He said with a sneer.

She did not stand back up. She was unconscious.


	3. Major

Kim Possible woke up with a screaming headache. She shook her head to try and clear the cobwebs. She tried to move, but her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were sealed in some kind of container. She looked up to find Ron in front of her also tied up.

"Ron." She whispered. He didn't move.

"Ron." She whispered again and spat on him, for this was the only thing that she could do.

"Huh, what? I'm awake." He said drowsily. " Ow, my head."

"Ron. Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Huh, yeah, I just fine. Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here." She wiggled her hands and feet but to no prevail.

Whoever tied these knots knew what they were doing. Suddenly a man came into the room, which wasn't a room but a cargo plane's cargo bay. She and Ron looked at the man.

"Save you strength, Miss Possible." He said. "We'll untie you, if you are willing to listen to our proposal."

"Yeah, she'll listen, she's all ears!" Ron blurted out.

"Ron, shut up!" She replied angrily.

The man showed Kim a photo of a scientist.

"Do you know this man?" The soldier asked her.

"No, who is he?" She asked.

"He is head of the cyber robotic's team in the army's research division."

"So?" Kim said

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"Two weeks ago he was kidnapped. And our sources tell us that the kidnapping was done by this man." The soldier continued as he pulled another photo up.

"Dr. Drakken!" Ron almost shouted. "I knew it was... Wait, if you guys know who did it, why do you need us?" He said tilting his head.

"Yeah, doesn't the army have special teams for these tipes of situations?" Kim said.

"You know the man's M.O. Better than anyone..." The soldier said.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "And..." She said.

" And two of our men were killed trying to infiltrate his HQ."

"Killed?!" Kim was surprised.

The soldier placed a small disk on the ground. The disk formed a hologram in front of them. The hologram showed Drakken's main base with dozen red dots scattered on it.

"As you can see, Dr. Drew Lipski , other aliases are and Droby, have dramatically stepped up his base defense systems and listen to this."

The soldier took out a tape recorder from his pocket and pressed play.

" Are the supplies ready?" This was Drakken.

"Yes, sir." Another voice replied.

"Good, I need them by tomorrow." Dr. Drakken gave an evil laugh.

"Sir, uhm, you still need to pay."

"What?! O, alright, do you accept checks?"

"Yes, sir."

"There, your check is in the mail."

"Thanks for doing business. Have a nice day."

"You too." Dr. Drakken said. The line went dead.

"That guy is SO not getting that check." Ron said.

"Ok, I'll help you but first, why kidnap us? And second, who are you?" Kim said.

"We knew you would have said no. And as this is a matter of GLOBAL SECURITY, no is an answer we can not accept. And second: I'm Major Harris, Marine corp, A.T.A.D." The soldier said.

Two more soldiers entered the area. The Major nodded and the other soldiers untied them. Kim and Ron stood up, rubbing their wrists. Ron jumped up and aimed his index finger at the Major.

"Where's Rufus?" He said in a hostile tone.

The Major nodded again. A soldier took a plastic ball out of his bag and threw it at Ron. Rufus was inside sleeping.

"Where are we going, Major?"

"Camp Danny. Iraq." The Major replied.

"Is that where the scientist is?" Kim asked.

"No, the enemies you face from now on are not like those stupid villains, and to face them you'll need new skills. No, we're going to CAMP DANNY to TRAIN you." The Major said.


	4. The Base

(CAMP DANNY was situated somewhere in Iraq. Exactly where? I don't know, that bit was classified. But on with the story.)

The plane came to the base. Kim Possible was seated next to her boyfriend when the plane started to slow down. As it slowed down to such a slow speed that Kim thought than they were going to crash, did the thrusters in the wing tilt downwards causing the plane to hover over the tarmac. This wasn't a plane, it was a VTOL.

"That is so cool!" Ron said looking out of the window.

The cargo doors dropped down and the ramp lower. The soldiers rushed out. Kim jumped the side of the ramp and Ron fell off the side of the ramp.

" I ok." He said, quickly standing up.

Just as they got out, two light armored vehicles drove up the ramp and parked in the plane. These were followed by a dozen armed soldiers. The VTOL started to float upwards. When it reached the desired heigh, the thrusters tilted horizontal and the VTOL was flying away. The Major told them to follow him. Several other VTOL's lifted up and flew over them. A dozen trucks raced pass they and exited the base.

"We're evacuating the base. These are the last personnel." The Major explained.

A new soldier came to the Major and told him something. He started running to a small building in the middle of the airfield, next to the runway, Kim and Ron close on his heels. They entered the building, more like a shack. In the floor was a trapdoor. The Major opened it and beckoned for Ron and Kim to climb inside. There was a ladder that went a long way down to a set of blast doors. When the Major was down, he pressed a remote and the blast doors opened.

"Go go." He said while beckoning with his arms.

Only after everyone was in, did he close the doors using the remote. He then walked straight to a series of surveillance monitors built into the cave system.

"Is everybody out?" He asked the technician sitting at the monitors.

"Are the any personal still in the compound?" The technician said into a microphone.

"Please reply on the standard frequency, over." They waited for five minutes.

"What's going on Kim?" Ron asked but Kim just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

The Major looked at the technician and said: "Initiate the airstrike."

"Airstrike?!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

The rockets plummeted down on the base where Kim and Ron were. The whole cave system shook. But it only lasted a few minutes but the rockets destroyed everything on the surface.

"What did you do?" Kim said, shocked.

"Send message to Command. It's done." The Major turned to the retired Teen hero. "If your enemies did have surveillance on you, they will now think you are dead and the deadline to the world domination plan erased." The Major explain.

Ron tapped his cheek with his index finger. "KP, the man's got a point."

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, please follow me." A soldier said as the Major returned to watch the monitors.

Kim and Ron follow the soldier. The soldier lead them to their rooms, separate rooms, where they would be staying for the next few weeks. Training started the next morning. They were both suppled with an old army uniform, even Rufus got one, and instructions. They were instructed to report to the firing range, where they spent the next few weeks learning basic firearm training. It was the first time Kim or Ron had used a firearm.

"Ok, thats how you aim, now aim at the target and squeeze the trigger. I said Squeeze IT!"

"Ron, you squeeze the trigger of the rifle like you would squeeze your girlfriend."

"Kim, aim down range!"

"Reload, people, come on!"

"Watch where you point that barrel!"

"Switch to you side arm. Faster! What are you? Old women! Faster."

"Put more weight into it."

"Go prone! My grandmother is faster than that!"

"Move, you're harder to hit when you move."

This continued for several weeks.

Kim collapsed into her bed after a hard day's training, the bed was against a wall. Ron was in the room right next to her's and his bed was against the same wall. There was a air duct in the wall connecting the rooms, allowing Ron and Kim to talk to each other.

"Need nacho, feet killing me, resting." Ron said as he collapsed into his bed.

"Who knew firearm training would be so tiring, what do you think Ron?" There was now reply, "Ron?" Snoring came through the air vent.

She yawned. "Yeah, I think we should sleep."


	5. The jump

"Wake up, come on, come on, raise and shine!" The Firearm instructor shouted the next morning, like he did every morning during training.

Kim jumped out of bed, ready for anything. Ron fell out of bed, jump up and rocked back and forth on the feet, still half, or three-quarters, asleep. After both got dressed, they proceeded towards the firing range as usual, but the Major stopped them.

"Your not going to train today." The Major said.

Ron's face light up with joy. "You hear that, Rufus?!"  
Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and shouted: " Hooray!"

"Follow me." The Major instructed.

They followed the Major in to a new room. In this room were a dozen men seated on plastic chairs looking at a board, that was filled with photos of Drakken's main lair, situated on a large mountain. In front were two chair that were not occupied. The Major beckoned Kim and Ron to sit there.

"Alright men, listen up. Last night, we intercepted a communication between the target and an unknown company. We believe the target is trying to take over the world, using some sort of "doom's day device. The target is a man called DREW THEODORE P. LIPSKY or shortly know as Dr. Drakken. His last known location is this heavily fortified base on top of this mountain." The Major explained as he pointed at the pictures on the board. Ron raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but we've been there a thousand times and the defenses did work, so I think your overreacting."

"Thank you, for that, USELESS PIECE OF INFORMATION, now shut up." The Major replied angrily.

Kim became anger at the Major for speaking to Ron like that and sneakily took his hand. She looked at him for a second and saw him smile. She smiled too. The briefing continued.

"We'll send in a two man scout team in before the main assault. I've selected the two best candidates for the job." The Major said. "People who have previous experience with the target."

"Boo yah, somebody else is gonna do our jobs, isn't that great Kim?" Ron said.

"Ron, I think he means us." She whispered.

"Oo." Ron replied.

(The briefing continued for 20 minutes, most of it, yip, you guessed it, is classified.)

But soon they were in a VTOL, flying over Drakken airspace.

"Last call! Weapons check!" The Major shouted over the radio.

Everyone checked their weapons. Even Kim and Ron. Kim was equipped with 2 glock 18's, capable of full auto and semi-auto fire, with several extended magazines and silencers. Ron was equipped with a silenced AR 15, with night vision scope and a front handgrip. Ron scored, surprisingly, a higher average in training and that's why HE's is carrying the rifle. (I don't know how he did it, but he did.)

"Equipment check!" The Major shouted. Everyone checked their equipment and the person next to them.

"Scout team, are you ready?"

"Ready." Kim said with confidence.

"I'm not." Ron said with a lot less confidence.

The Major ignored him. The pilot pressed a button on the cockpit and the hatch doors opened.

" O.k., go go go!" The Major shouted.


	6. Drakken and Shego surprize

And with that, Kim grabbed Ron by the waist and jumped out of the plane. They free fell awhile, holding each other, split up and held hands the rest of the way. Only deploying their parachutes at the last second. They landed, conveniently, next to an air vent.

"This is easy." Ron said after they opened it and climbed in.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch." Kim said.

"I don't have chickens, I've got a naked mole rat." Ron said abruptly.

"It's a figure of speech, Ron." Kim said.

"Are you sure, Kim? Because I can't find that speech. Did we do it is high school?" Ron replied.

Kim sighed. Rufus looked at Ron and shook his head in embarrassment.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we are TRYING to SNEAK." Kim reminded him.

"O, right, sneaky." Ron said as they continued to move through the vent system.

Kim sighed again. They exited the vent system through an air vent, and entered the janitor's closet. Kim opened the door just an inch to see what was going on. But she couldn't see anything. She sneaked into Drakken's main area, followed by Ron, where most of his doomsday devices usually were. She saw nothing suspicious, at first, but then she saw a silhouette. It was Drakken. He was standing with his hands on his hips and the tentacles that sprouted out of his body, due to a freak accident with a super advance pollinating serum that splashed over him,(see graduation episode) was holding a banner in the air. Suddenly tentacles grabbed Kim and Ron, rapping themselves around the heroes and lifting them into the air.

"So we meet again, Kim Possible and, what's him name again?" Drakken said.

"RON, RON STOPPABLE! HOW CAME YOU STILL NOT KNOW MY NAME?!" Ron shouted, very angrily at Drakken.

"I can't remember everything, you know." Drakken said, crossing his arms.

One of Drakken's henchmen came forward.

"Deadline is here within 2 minutes, sir." The henchman said.

"2 MINUTES?!" Drakken yelped." What am I going to do?" Drakken started to panic.

Then he looked at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who were still trapped by his flower tentacles.

"O well, desperate times calles for desperate measures." And while he said that, he brought Kim and Ron to his level and in front of him.

He suddenly felt to his knees and begged: "Please help me with this, please."

"First, tell us you plan." Kim said.

"I'll tell you everything, just help me." He still begged.

"Fine!" Kim said and Drakken let her and Ron go.

Drakken gave her a box with birthday decorations.

"Now, quick, place these along the side wall." Drakken instructed.

Ron and Kim were extremely puzzled, but did what Drakken asked. They had justed finished when the firsted set of security door's whooshed open. Drakken grabbed Kim and Ron using his flowery tentacles and hid them behind a stack of crates. He had just dropped them when the last security doors opened and Shego walked into.

"Hey, Dr. D. Is everything ready?" She asked while removing the coat she had been wearing.

"Oo, the last touch." He said as he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Calling all henchmen, you are needed, NOW." He said, almost shouting.

"Great, I'll go get them." Shego said and left.

"Who?" Ron whispered.

Kim shrugged.

A little while later Shego was back and holding her hands were two small girls. The 2 girls had black hair and a very slightly greenish-blue skin. One had green eyes and the other hand brown eyes. Kim saw this and jumped onto the crate.

"Kidnapping children, now, Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked angrily as she summersaulted off of the crate and upon landing, immediately entered an attack stance.

Shego responded by entering a defense stance with her hand glowing two girls hid behind Shego's legs. But before Kim could attack, Drakken grabbed her with his tentacles and lifting her up. In response to this, Ron ran and kicked Dr. Drakken, causing him to drop Kim. Kim landed on the floor and, again, entered attack stance. She waited for Shego to attack, but no attack came. Shego remained in a defense stance. The henchmen arrived and started attacking Kim. Kim easily defended herself from the henchmen. During this, The 2 little girls ran and hid behind a crate. After all the henchmen were unconscious, did Kim refocus her attention on Shego. But Shego didn't attack. So Kim threw the punches, but her punched where all blocked by Shego. As Kim was battling Shego, Ron slipped away towards the children.

"Don't worry, we'll save you." Ron said as he crouched down in front of the 2 girls.

But the children just shuffled backwards. Then they shouted: "MOMMY!"

Upon hearing those words, Shego forgot about Kim, turned to Ron and blasted at him with her green glow. Ron ducked and zick-zacked across the floor, to dodge them.

"STAY...AWAY...FOR...MY...KIDS!" Shego shouted as she kept blasting at Ron.


	7. To the Space-centre

"YOUR KIDS?!" Kim and Ron were shocked.

The 2 girls ran to Shego and hid behind her legs. Shego placed her hands on their heads.

"Yes, Kimmicub, for your information, these angels are MY CHILDREN!" Shego said in a hostile voice.

The girls looked at Kim. Kim studied them, then looked at Shego. One of the girls' hands started glowing.

"Yep, Shego's kids alright." Ron said when he saw the little girl's hand glow.

"But if your the mother, then, who's the father?" Kim said, refusing to believe what her mind was telling her.

Shego looked embarrassed and turned to Drakken.

"NO, YOU AND DRAKKEN?" Ron asked, surprised.

Kim folded her arms, place her weight on one leg and asked:

"Mind control?"

"Alcohol." Was Shego's reply.

"Oo." Kim said, feeling embarrassed.

"We, uhm, I need to treat the kids someplace for their birthday, now, since the surprise-party is ruined." Shego said as she took the girls' hands.

"Shego, I'm so sorry." Kim said.

Shego just continued to walk.

"You, bafoons, you ruined everything!" Drakken said angrily.

"Hey, we heard you say, that you bought supplies for something. Probably to STEAL CHRISTMAS!" Ron said.

"Supplies?" Drakken said, confused. The he remembered and slapped his head with his palm.

"I was talking to PARTYWORLD, to get THESE..." He lifted a box full of party banners and other party-related items, "...SUPPLIES!"  
"Oo." Ron said.

"I think we should leave, Ron, come on."

Her radio buzzed suddenly.

"This is Major Harris, breaking radio-silence. Kim Possible are you there? Come in, Kim."

Kim pressed the hearing piece in her ear.

"I here. Listen Drakken is innocent. Those supplies were party supplies." Kim told the Major.

"Kim Possible?! Your still alive?! But that's impossible." The Major sounded surprised.

"Check the name." Ron said, "Kim POSSIBLE. HELLO?"

"Yes, right, Kim, return to base. We need to..." He was interrupted by Kim's cellphone ringing.

"Sorry, gotta take this." And disconnected from the Major, "Hello?"

"Kimmi, it's me, Dad." Dr. Tim Possible.

"Dad?" Kim asked.

"I hear your back in the crime-fighting business."

"Sort of... I don't..." She started.

"Kimmi, we need your help." Dr. Possible said.

Kim sighed, "Ok, what's the sitch?"

"That's my girl, ok, there had been a breaking at the Space-centre, and we can't figure out who did it." Dr. Possible explained.

The major's voice, in the earpiece, suddenly broke the conversation.

"Kim Possible, we're making a strategic withdrawal, find your own way off the Island, over."

"What a butthole." Ron said.

Kim returned to the conversation with her father. "Dad, I'll help, but we don't have a ride out of here, so it might take awhile."

"Ok, just call me when your close." Dr. Possible hung up.

"Ok, Ron, we're going to the Space-centre." Kim told Ron.

"Back in Middleton?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Boo yah, now we can stop at Bueno Nacho, I'm starving." Ron smiled.

"No, Ron, we're going straight to the Space-centre."

"A man can't work with an empty stomach, Kim." He replied as he hooked her with his arm and brought her face close to his.

"Fine." She said. "Now we need to find a ride out of here."

"I'll take you." Drakken offered.

"Really?" Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because, the sooner you and, what's his name again? Anyway, the sooner your gone, the sooner I can make plans to get back in Shego's good books."


	8. The kepler

After they were dropped off at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron walked towards her parents' house. Kim told Ron than she would pick him up to go to the Space-centre in 1 hour, so she could spend a little time with her family.

"Mom! Dad! Oo, I've missed you so." She said as she gave they both a hug.

Jim and Tim can racing down the stairs in pursuit of a rocket. They didn't look where they were running and ran straight into Kim.

"Oh, TWEEBS!" She shouted as they jumped off of her. They then helped her up.

"Hey, sis!" They both said in unison.

The "tweebs" or Jim and Tim Possible were in their senior year in High school. They had grown since Kim last saw them, as they now were as tall as her. They had both entered the Football team and because of it, they had a slightly muscled appearance. She hugged them both at the same time. She spent the next hour, listening to everything they had to say, and find out about her brothers' social lives.

Ron met his parents in a different fashion. He hugged his mother and shook his father's hand. He crouched down as Hana Stoppable ran into his arms.

"Hey, little sis, how are you doing, huh?" As he picked her off of the ground.

She laughed as Ron held her. She was 6 years old now.

"Great, Ron, did you get the pictures I drew for you?" She said exited.

"Yes, I did and they are on my fridge, so I and Rufus can see them, everyday." He told her.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

Ron spent the next hour playing with Hana. Kim sat next to her father in his car as they were driving to Ron's parents house. They picked Ron up and headed for the Space-centre. There were dozens of police keeping curious citizens away from the crime scene. showed his Space-centre ID to a police officer, who stopped them at he gate, and he waved them through. They stopped the car and entered the Space-centre on foot. Soon they were standing in an office that looked like a tornado had been there. Papers were thrown everywhere, drawers were hanging open, the desk was upside down.

"Dad, do you know what was stolen?" Kim asked, surveying the mess.

"No, but we're looking." Dr. Possible replied.

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket and brought him up to his face.

"Ok, buddy, see if you can find anything." Ron told Rufus as he place Rufus on the ground.

Rufus ran immediately towards the piles of thrown papers.

"What was the last thing you worked on, Dad?" Kim asked as, she too, looked around.

"That would be the Kepler rocket mark 3." He said, scratching his head.

"Hmm." Kim said.

"What is it, Kimmi?" Her dad asked.

Before she could answer him, a scientist came running to Dr. Possible. He was stopped by the police.

"Let me go!" He said, struggling to get pass them, " I need to speak with Dr. Possible, NOW!" He shouted.

"It's ok, boys, he's with me." Dr. Possible said.

The police let the scientist go.

"It is HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!" The scientist said.

"Whoa, what is?" Dr. Possible said.

"It's the Kepler!" The scientist said, "Someone is stealing the Kepler!"

When Dr. Possible heard that, he ran into the piles of papers and started searching, franticly.

"NO! NO! NO! Where is IT?!" Dr. Possible asked angrily.

"Where's what, dad?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, what's gone, Dr.P?" Ron asked.

Dr. Possible turn around: "THE KEPLER BLUEPRINTS!"


	9. The Chase (part 1)

Kim jumped into action.

"Come on, Ron." She grabbed Ron and shouted: "Dad, car keys!"

Her dad threw her the keys.

"Where are you going?!" Dr. Possible shouted after them.

"To stop the Kepler from being taken." She shouted back.

The Kepler was being transported on a flatbed truck, along a very long bridge. In fact the bridge held the Guinness world record for longest in the world measuring length of 164,801m (540,700 ft).(Before some one shoots me: this bridge is a work of fiction.)

And it went straight into the sea. This bridge connected the Space-centre's remote launch pad with the mainland. It was a four lane bridge. This launch pad was only used for extremely dangerous blast-offs and high-risk operations. And the Kepler was going there.

It was being escorted by 2 Humvees armed with mini-guns. A VTOL suddenly flew pass the Kepler and hovered next to the bridge. It opened fire on the humvees. The humvee in front exploded into a fireball. The one at the back started opening fire on the VTOL. The VTOL maintained a hover while moving sideways. It's mini-guns turned the humvee into swiss cheese.

With the escorts gone, 5 more VTOLs closed in on the Kepler in a v-formation. The two furtherest VTOLs from the front broke off and hovered over the truck. The doors open on the VTOLs and a dozen ninjas, for each VTOL, slide down ropes onto the truck. Some of the ninjas had two tanks on their backs. These tanks were connected to a plasma cutters. Others had anti-aircraft rockets and RPGs.

One of the ninjas climbed onto the side for the cab of the truck. While holding onto the side of the cab, he broke the window and shot the driver twice in the head. After opening the door, he pulled the dead driver out of the truck and took his place as the truck driver. Suddenly an old brown car came up from behind the truck. It drifted around as the dead driver fell into the road. In the driver's seat of the brown car was Kim Possible. They were coming up next to the flatbed truck , when a VTOL came up behind them and opened fire with its mini-guns. Kim drifted left and right, trying to avoid the bullets. But it flew faster than the car was driving, so the VTOL slowly flew passed them.

"Ron, take the wheel!" Kim shouted as she pulled herself out of the car's window and climbed onto the roof.

Ron grabbed the steering-wheel. When Kim was outside, he shifted seats. Kim, who was on the roof, got ready to jump from the car to the flatbed truck. The ninjas saw this and armed their RPGs. They opened fire on the car. The bridge filled with craters as the the RPGs hit the ground behind the car. A crater exploded in front of the car. Ron had to brake a little to drift around, but as he suppled the brake, Kim rolled off of the roof and onto the bonnet. Before she fell into the road, she grabbed the radiator of the car and pulled her legs up. She then climbed onto the bonnet. She beckoned Ron to move the car closer to the flatbed.

She jumped...


	10. The Chase (part 2)

And she landed, hard, on the flatbed. A ninja started walking towards her. She jumped onto her feet and readied herself for an attack. The ninja threw the first punch. Kim dodged it, grabbed his arm, spun around and threw him back. His landed on the flatbed, but was back on his feet immediately. He ran towards her and tried to punch her several times. She blocked his punches, ducked under his last one. After she ducked under the punch, she threw herself back, went into a handstand position and kicked her legs upwards. The kick was delivered to the ninja's chin, knock his mask off and his head back. Kim brought her legs back down and stood up. She saw her attacker's face. She could not believe it. It was...it was... Major Harris!

"Major Harris!" She cried.

"It's not Major Harris here, lass, here it's Black Jack! And Black Jack always has an ace up his sleeve." He said as he flicked his wrist and, in his hand, produced a dozen of playing cards.

These were sharpened metal playing cards. He threw them at Kim, like ninja stars. Kim jumped into the air and twisted her body in the air. The cards flew under her and over her, but as she landed in a crouching position, a card flew by and nicked her neck. A tear of blood came from the very small cut. From her crouched position, she sprung forward. But Black Jack stepped to one side and tripped her. She fell onto her stomach, quickly rolled onto her back, but before she could get back up on her feet, Black Jack flicked his wrist again and produced a very white, blank card.

"Flashcard!" He said as the card suddenly gave off a brilliant white flash. The flash blinded Kim. With Kim blinded, he drew a sawn-off shotgun from his back and aimed at Kim.

"You're good, I'll give ya that, but just not good enough, lass." He saw as he applied pressure to the trigger.

Suddenly several shots sprinkled around him. Ron was still driving the car, but as he saw the Major was about to kill Kim, he drew his pistol and fired at the Major. The Major turned around and shot twice at Ron. Kim had recovered and kicked the gun into the air. They were back at hand-to-hand combat. As they fought, the ninjas with the plasma cutters were at the engines. As they started to cut the engines off from the Kepler, several other ninjas were hooking the cables, that was connected to pulleys in the VTOL, to the engines.

And up in the sky?

Two F-22 Raptor jets had just left their base on a route flight.

"This is Space-Centre security division calling on all friendly units in the area, we need assistance, repeat, need assistance, over"

"This is Dog squadron, we read you, over." The one F-22 pilot said.

"Thank goodness, Dog squadron, we under attack form several unknown aircraft."

"I see them, there, on the bridge!" The other F-22 pilot said.

The Jet pilots saw the chase as several ninjas were cutting the engines off of a rocket. A VTOL was attacking a brown car. The jets changed course to intercept the chase. One of the VLOTs broke off and was heading straight for them. It fired missiles at them...


	11. The Chase (Part 3)

(This chapter is from Ron's view of the chase and it continues the chase.)

A crater exploded in front of the car. Ron had to brake a little to drift around, but as he suppled the brake, Kim rolled off of the roof and onto the bonnet. Before she fell into the road, she grabbed the radiator of the car and pulled her legs up. She then climbed onto the bonnet. She beckoned Ron to move the car closer to the flatbed. She jumped and landed on the flatbed. Ron saw a ninja walking towards her, but couldn't watch the fight because the VTOL that flew over them earlier had turned around and lower itself to Ron's level. It was hovering, standing still, as it opened fire on the car. Ron ducked behind the dashboard, still keeping the same speed of the flatbed truck. The bullets shredded the roof of the car. But Ron kept up the speed. The car was closing in on the stationary VTOL. The car's roof, now severely weakened, crashed into the VTOL and was torn off completely from the car. Ron came back up to see where he was going. The VTOL turned around and fired it's mini-guns at Ron. Ron's drifted the car left and right to avoid them. Ron saw that Kim was down and that the ninja was aiming a sawn-off shotgun at her, so he drew this own pistol and fired several shots. The ninja returned fire, but Kim kicked the shotgun out of the ninja's hand. Suddenly the VTOL fired a missile at the car, but it hit the road right behind the car, sending the back of the car in the air. Sparks flew as the front of the car pushed into the tarmac. The car seemed to stay like that forever for Ron. But the back crashed back into the tarmac. The explosion from the missile blew the back tires out, so even though the car was back on the road, Ron had very little control over it and the back of the car was engulfed in flames.

"Oh, great, that's just great." He said as he climbed out of his seat and onto the bonnet of the car.

When he was on the bonnet, he pulled the cord to the parachute that he was wearing. As it deployed the VTOL flew by and the parachute got caught on one of its mini-guns. So Ron was yanked upwards. The first engine was cut off and pulled into the VTOL. The ninjas were cutting the second and third engine at the same time. 2 VTOLs hovered over the last 2 engines. The ninjas connected cables, just like the first one. Ron and his parachute was still hooked onto the mini-gun as they flew over the truck. The VTOL came for a second pass over the truck. With this pass Ron unclipped his parachute and fell onto the truck. The VTOL turned to face him. It opened fire on Ron, but Ron ran on the flatbed towards the cab. The VTOL ceased fire because several ninjas ran towards him. Ron stopped as the ninjas surrounded him. He drew his pistol, but one ninja kicked it out of his hand.

"Ok." He said as he rubbed his hand, "Kim!" He shouted.

Kim, who was on the other side of the Kepler, heard him. Major Harris threw a punch, but Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his knees. She then stepped on him and used him to launch herself on the Kepler. From there she jumped down, landing next to Ron. He smiled at her as she fought off the ninjas. The cutter ninjas had finished cutting the 2 remaining engines. The engines were being pulled into the VTOLs. Meanwhile several black trucks drove up next the flatbed. The ninjas suddenly stopped fighting and jumped onto the black trucks. The black trucks braked to a screeching halt. A F-22 raptor came flying by and passed UNDER THE BRIDGE! It was followed by a VTOL. The VTOL fired 2 missiles at the jet, but they hit the bridge instead causing the flatbed truck to tilt on 2 wheels. The ninja in the cab jumped out and, using a jetpack with limited range, flew off of the bridge into the sea to be picked up by the VTOLs. The flatbed continued to tilt. It fell on its side and screeched on the bridge, sending sparks flying. Kim grabbed a cable, that held the Kepler in place, and Ron's wrist. She clung tightly to the cable and Ron as the truck continued its sideways journey until it came to a holt. She dropped Ron and fell to the tarmac. She clenched her fist as she watched the VTOLs disappear into the distance.


	12. Hacking

Kim walked away from the flatbed truck, that was laying on its side on the bridge. She surveyed the bridge. The black trucks with ninjas were driving away, but a large VTOL landed in front of them and the trucks drove into it. The VTOL lifted off and flew in the direction of the other VTOLs.

"One thing you can give them, is that they're organized." Ron said as he walked to Kim, but before he got to her, he tripped over a piece of metal, "Ow!"

On instinct, Kim pulled out the device in her pocket, but it wasn't the Kimmunicator, it was her cellphone. She frowned, then she sighed.

"I wish we had Wade." She said.

Ron got up and dusted himself off. He looked down the bridge, in the direction of the mainland which was filled with craters, holes and 3 burning cars. And then he looked in the direction of the launch site. This side looked brand new.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least half of the bridge is intact." He said showing her the intact side of the bridge with his arm.

"That's just because we didn't get that far." She said, giving a small smile.

"Want to redecorate a bridge, just call Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible." He said as he grabbed her, pulled her close to him and made an arch with his one hand in the air.

She knew she had to be angry, but she giggled at Ron. Most of the times he saw a upside in everything. A Blackhawk helicopter flew towards them. It landed ahead of them, creating a wind that blew Kim hair backwards. She and Ron shielded their faces from the wind. Her father jumped out. And walked, in a crouched stance, towards they and beckoned them into the helicopter. They complied. Soon they were dropped off at Kim's parent's home. At the front door of the house, Ron placed his arm around Kim, pulled her close.

"We'll get them next time." He said to her.

She smiled slightly and kissed him on his cheek. He left her to go to his parent's house and she entered her parent's home. Her mother, Dr. Ann Possible was still at the hospital, her father offered to make launch.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll just make me a sandwich." She said.

"Ok, Kimmi, you know where everything is." He said.

As she made her sandwich, she asked her father if he had any maps laying around. He went to the attic and brought down several maps. He gave her the maps. She took them and went into the living room. There she spread the maps out. She studied each map thoughtfully. But after several hours, she gave up. And by the time her mother was home, she threw the maps into the air, grabbed a pillow, placed it over her head and screamed. Her mother, father and brothers came running into the room.

"What's wrong, hun?" Her mother asked.

"I can't figure out where those guys might have gone." She said grabbing a map, " I wish Wade was here."

"I knew a Wade, once." Dr. Possible said, "Boy was a super genius. Could program rings around our analysts. Started working for us at the age of 12. A few months after you graduated in fact."

Kim quickly sat up. "That's Wade, only one 12 year old, that I know of that has the ability to work for a space centre. Is he still working there?" Kim asked.

Dr. Possible balled his fists and hit them in the air. "No, because those spoiled folks in Washington took him for his hacking skills."

"Do you know where he is, Dad?" She asked.

"Last I hear, he was working in a top secret initiative within the NSA. Other than that, I don't know." Dr. Possible said.

Kim sighed. "Thank, anyway, Dad."

"Sorry I couldn't help you more." He said and turned around.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, come look what Tim did!" Jim shouted.

Kim's mom and dad went upstairs. Kim followed.

Jim was standing next to Tim, who was seated in front of his computer, typing franticly on the keyboard.

"What is it Jim?" Mom asked.

"Tim hacked into the NSA database!" Jim said as he gave Tim a High Five.

"That's nice, dear, come on, it's time for Dinner." Kim's mother told them.

"Wait! Tim, came you find someone that works at NSA?" Kim asked pushing Tim back into the computer as he pushed back from the computer.

"Sure, Kim. Why?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, why? And what's in it for us?" Jim asked.

Kim placed both her hands on the chair and said: "Well, remember that time you guys showed those tapes of me bathing, when I went out with Josh Mankey?" She said.

"Yeah, how can we forget, you were just a floating head!" Tim said, snickering.

Kim pulled out a memory-stick from her pocket and waved it in the air.

"You wouldn't want the same to happen to you on your dates, would you?" Holding the memory-stick between her thumb and index finger, looking at them with a smug look on her face.

"You WOULDN'T!" They said in unison.

"Try me!" Grabbing the memory-stick in her fist.

"Fine!" Tim threw his arms up into the air, turned back to the computer and started typing furiously again.


	13. The Master

(The following chapter contains scenes of violence, parental guidance is advised.)

"Ok, here you go." Tim said he pulled the document, he had just printed, out of the printer and gave it to Kim, "I've also highlighted the main exits and entrances." He sat back in the chair and pointed casually at the map.

"Thanks, tweeds." Kim said as she turned around.

Jim cleared his throat. He held out his hand: "The memory-stick."

She looked at the memory-stick and the smug expression returned to her face.

"THIS MEMORY-STICK?" She asked with a mocking voice.

"Give it!" Jim said, beckoning with his hand.

Kim shrugged and threw the stick at them. They caught it and inserted it into the computer. They found no videos on it, only written documents.

"What's this?" Tim asked, confused.

Kim reached between them and pulled the memory-stick out of the computer.

"My college project." She told them.

"Thanks Tweebs." She said as she rushed down the stairs.

Tim looked at Jim and asked: "Have we just been screwed over?"

"Sorry, mom, gotta jet." She said when she saw the dinner on the table.

"But I've just made dinner." Dr. Ann Possible said.

"I know, but it's a "save-the-world" thing." Kim said then kissed her mother and father on their cheeks and started to leave. She stopped. She turned to her father and said: "Dad, I don't have any money for a plane ticket, can I borrow some?" She asked.

"Now, honey..." Mrs. Dr. Possible said, but didn't finish her sentence because Kim gave her the puppy-dog-pout.

Kim's mom gave in: "Oh, how I miss that. Ok, just this once."

Kim gave her a hug. After her father gave her the money, she picked up Ron at his house and headed to the airport. . .

. . . Meanwhile, at an old abandoned warehouse, on a deserted island. Blackjack was walking through the warehouse doors. Inside the large warehouse, there was a smaller room. Blackjack walked towards this room. Two guards, who were both wearing silver collars, stopped him when he came to the door of the smaller room.

"you know the drill, arms up." the one guard said while the other proceeded to pat Blackjack down.

The other guard removed Blackjack's sawn-off shotgun, his metallic playing cards, several grenades the size of large coins and 2 pistols. Then the guard forced Blackjack onto his knees and pulled his head forwards. The guard in command placed a sizeable collar around Blackjack's neck. Blackjack hated that collar, but you had to wear it if you're meeting the MASTER. The guards stepped away from Blackjack as the doors of the room opened.

Blackjack entered the room. It was pitch black, except for two light sources. The one was a brilliant white light that illuminated a small metallic chair. There was a man sitting in the chair. The other light source was a very, very small light that shone upwards. It was just bright enough for Blackjack to make out the hand of the MASTER, hovering over a red button. Nothing more of the Master could be seen. A man in the chair was begging.

"Please, sir, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" the man fell from the chair onto his knees.

"You failed me..." The distorted voice of the Master said as the hand made circular movements over the button, "...and failure is NOT AN OPTION!" The hand became a fist and slammed the red button.

"NOOOOO...!" the man started, but was cut off as the collar shot several thick needles into the man's throat and neck. The blood started flowing as a ping sound suddenly became high pitched. Suddenly, the collar exploded, disintegrating the man's head. The headless corpse fell to the floor. The hand pulled back slightly, as if it was degusted.

"Aa, Blackjack, please take a seat." The master said as he beckoned at the bloodied chair.

Blackjack walked 2 steps and vomited. He had seen a lot of violence in the line of work, but that was HORRIBLE! To think that his life hanged in the balance between a psychopath and his temperament.

"Is something wrong, Blackjack?" the Master asked.

Blackjack shook his head.

"Good, now, take a seat." The Master said and beckoned again at the chair with his hand.

Blackjack walked to the chair, that was still covered with the headless corpse's warm blood, and sat down.

"Progress?" the Master asked.

"Phase One is complete, Sir."

"Any Problems?"

"One, Kim Possible, but we got the engines, Sir."

"Kim Possible...Yes, I remember her. O.k., Blackjack, I Need you else where. So, send your Best Man."

"To do what, Sir?" Blackjack shifted position. The blood made a squish sound.

"I want him to bring Me Kim Possible's head!"


	14. The Hotel

Kim and Ron landed in the Capital. They walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. They were both exhausted.

"Take us to the closest hotel, my good friend." Ron said as he paid the driver.

"Ron, where did you get money?" Kim asked.

"Hello, Kim, Smarty Mart." Ron said as he held the back door of the Taxi open for her.

She kissed him on the cheek and climbed in. He then quickly placed their luggage in the boot of the taxi. He climbed into the taxi, sitting next to Kim. A man exited the airport and watched as their taxi as it drove away. He hailed a taxi and followed them...

The taxi weaved through the traffic and stopped at the hotel. Ron carried the luggage. He was panting as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Why do girls always have hundreds of bags?" He asked. But his foot got caught under a bag and he collapsed to the ground before he was given an answer.

Kim got their room key from the check-in desk. It wasn't a expensive hotel. In fact, it was a very cheap hotel, with 5 floors and it didn't have an elevator. Ron struggled with the luggage up the steps. They finally stepped into their room. Kim froze in position as she entered the room.

"Ron, there's only one bed." She said pointing at the double bed.

"What?" Ron asked. He slipped on the luggage and fell to the floor.

Kim picked him up and showed him the bed.

"Oh...,that...could be a problem." He said, looking at the bed.

He looked around the room. There wasn't another place to sleep. There wasn't even a couch.

"I guess I can sleep on the floor..." Ron started.

Kim placed her arm over her stomach and rubbed her elbow. "Yeah...or we could...uhm...share?" She said nervously.

"Share?" Ron's one eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah, it's no big if we just keep on our sides of the bed, right?" Kim said.

After both had brushed their teeth, showered, separately, and were in their pajamas, they climbed into the bed. They were lying in the bed, their backs to one other. They said good night to each other. But Ron couldn't sleep. He started having some "thoughts". After several of these "thoughts" had entered his mind, he turned around and was facing Kim's back. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She gave very sight moan. He kissed her softly in her neck.

"Ron?" She asked, sleepily.

He kissed her neck again. This time she was wide awake.

"Ron!" She shouted at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He turned around.

After that it was Kim, who could not sleep as "thoughts" entered her mind. She did enjoy the kisses in her neck. After awhile she turned around and turned Ron to face her. She kissed him on the mouth. Slowly. She pushed him onto his back and...**THE REST OF THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN DEEMED: CLASSIFIED. ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL PUBLISHING THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE CLASSIFIED AS ENEMIES OF THE STATE AND SHALL BE SHOT ON SITE. SECRECY ACT 1994.** Well...I don't wanna get shot, so...use your imagination.


	15. To NSA HQ

Kim Possible woke up feeling like a princess in Ron's arms. She stared a Ron's closed eyes, as he was still sleeping. But she also felt irritated because something small and cold was in her neck. She felt the small object with her hand and grabbed it. She brought it to her face. It was a 7N14 round, used specifically for maximum accuracy with a Dragunov sniper rifle. On one side stood the words: LEAVING=PEACE, in curved lettering. On the other side stood the word: STAY=TARGET, in the same font as the first word. On her bedside table was a small nota that said: **_PLACE THE ROUND IN THE WINDOW, WITH THE WORD OF INTENTION FACING OUT OF THE WINDOW_**.

Kim quickly upright. This means that some-one was watching them. Some-one was INSIDE THEIR ROOM! Kim pulled the duvet up to her chest. She got out of bed and dressed into a bathrobe. She walked to the window and scanned the buildings opposite of their room. She looked at the round and placed on the window. The words: STAY=TARGET facing out of the window. The assassin smiled at the answer as he watched Kim though his scope.

Kim sat at Ron's side of the bed and gently shook him awake.

"We should go." She told him. The light shone on her from one side.

Ron rubbed his eye and looked at Kim.

"Wow. You're beautiful." He said as he sat up.

Soon afterwards they were dressed and exited the hotel. Kim didn't tell Ron about the round she found. They started walking towards a taxi but it suddenly exploded into a giant fireball. Kim shielded her face from the explosion and Ron fell backwards.

"WHOA!" Ron shouted.

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and ran down the street. After they rounded a corner, they slowed to a walk. They saw another taxi and entered it. When they were inside the taxi driver turned around and asked:

"Where to?"

But he never got an answer for a 7N14 bullet shot straight through the skull, destroying half of his head. Kim and Ron froze in shock, but quickly got out of the taxi. Kim scanned the buildings, but it was useless. She could almost hear the assassin laughing. Suddenly the man that was walking right next to her fell to the ground as his head also suffered the same fate. She ducked and, in crouching position, see ran around the taxi and got Ron. She pushed him and started running.

"That's it, my little mice, that's it. Run. Run!" The assassin said to himself as he watched them run through his sniper scope.

"Ron, we got to get to the NSA HQ." She told Ron as they were running.

After a long run they made it to the NSA HQ. They stopped and hid behind a car that was parked across the street from the HQ. The HQ was a desolate building. It looked old.

"Kim, are you sure this is the place? It looks old." Ron said as he peeked over the hood of the car.

"According to Jim and Tim's blueprints, this is the place." She said but sounded very skeptical.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Ron asked as he ducked back down.

"We're just going to use the front door." She said.

"Ok." Ron said as swung his fist across his chest, then he heard the words. "Wait, can you repeat that."

"Come on." She said as she pulled him up.

They walked up to the front door. There they stood for awhile, before a voice over a speaker spoke to them.

"Listen, we're not buying anything. So, leave."

"So sorry, I'm Kim Possible and we're looking for one of our friends, we heard he works here." She said.

"Please I.D. yourself again." The voice said.

"Kim Possible."

"Ok, Please look up into the camera for facial recognition."

Kim looked up. A laser grid scanned her face.

"Ok. You check out. Please proceed." The gate opened.

A snug expression crossed her face as she looked at Ron.

"Luck." He said, crossing his arms

She smiled as she started to push the gate open, but a explosion exploded a few meters from the door and threw her and Ron back into the street. The entire entrance was blown away and on fire. And out of the fire, the assassin came walking, in his hand a katana…


	16. The NSA Attack

Kim was thrown into a car. Kim rolled onto her knees. Her vision blurred and her head pounding, Kim was very variable. She placed her weight on one hand but it failed her and she collapsed onto her side. The assassin continued his walk towards Kim. Kim could only see his outline. The assassin was dressed in black head to toe. He wore black boots and his coat swung from side to side as he walked. He worn a mask that had a grill, where the mouth should be, and the eye were bright red. Electrical pulses pulsed through his katana and caused the blade to glow red with the heat that the pulses were generating.

Ron was just thrown into the street and rolled several times. He still had his vision with him. He saw that the assassin was by Kim and was lifting his katana. He jumped up and ran into the assassin, shoulder first. This hit made the assassin stumble a little. He swung his blade around at Ron. Ron ducked it and tiger-jumped into a roll, rolling away from Kim. The assassin followed him. Ron got up and turned to face the assassin. The assassin attacked Ron with his blade, several times, but Ron dodged his attacks.

"Kim, you can wake up now. KIM!" Ron said as he dodged another swing.

Kim slowly cleared the cobwebs from her mind. She looked up to see a man running out of the building. He was completely on fire. He fell a few meters away from her. He was dead. She looked around to see Ron and the assassin. She lifted herself up, slowly, and shook her head again. Her mind suddenly came back. And was she angry. She ran towards Ron and the assassin, jumped off the wall, pass the assassin and gave him a roundhouse kick across the face. The assassin stumbled sideways. She jumped up into the air and kicked him in the chest, making him fall onto his back. She stood over him. But the assassin wasn't done. He grabbed one of her legs and pushed upwards, throwing her into the air. He was back up, but he left his katana and drew his pistol. But Kim was fast. Just before he pulled the trigger, she pushed his arm away with her arm, sending the shot into the air. The assassin aimed again and again Kim blocked the arm, sending the shot wildly into the air. This happened several times but Kim miss calculated a block and the assassin pinned Kim to a wall. He brought the pistol to her face.

"You fight well, for a bitch, but now you must die." The assassin told her as he aimed his pistol at her face.

Ron had picked up a piece of metal rod from the rubble just as the assassin pinned Kim down. The assassin aimed the pistol at her face. But Ron came and whacked the assassin, with the metal rod, hard, across the back. Several cracks was heard. The assassin released Kim and with this, Kim pushed the assassin to the ground. With the assassin on the ground, she flicked her head to get her hair out of the face. She placed her hands on her hips and said:

" You fight well, for an old man."

In one last attempt, the assassin, ignoring the pain from his cracked ribs, jumped up and shouldered Kim to the ground. He then bashed pistol into Ron's head. Ron fell to the ground, unconscious. He placed his foot on Kim's throat and aimed his pistol at her head. Just then, several NSA tactical units showed up and surrounded the assassin. He looked at them, then at Kim and smiled. He aimed again.

"Panther. DROP YOUR WEAPON. NOW! OR WE WILL TAKE ACTION."

"I am not afraid of death!" Panther shouted back.

The head of the NSA walked forward.

"We're not gonna kill you, Panther." He said as several lasers points appeared on the assassin.

The assassin looked at the rifles causing the laser points. They were prototype dart rifles. The darts from these rifles are darts that is filled with enhanced venom from the Conus Purpurascens, the south sea cone shell. This venom is the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Simple terms? You're unconscious before you feel the prick on your skin. This scared the assassin. He looked back at Kim. He, slowly, pulled the slide back on his pistol, just far enough to see the round in the chamber. He only had one bullet left.

"I will not tell you The Master's plans."

"We'll make you talk." The NSA's head said, "Give up. You have no choice. Drop your gun."

"There is always a choice." The assassin replied as he took the only option he had left.

"Parce, Domine, quoniam defecit."(Forgive me, Master, for I have failed) the assassin said and placed the pistol into his mouth. He pulled the trigger...


	17. Kim is only human

Kim had locked herself in a bathroom. She was sitting in the corner, next to the toilet, her back against the wall. She was shaking and weeping. She looked at her hands. They were covered with blood. Her face was also covered in blood. It wasn't her blood. It was the Assassin's blood. The corpse had fallen on Kim after he shot himself. She tried to scrub the blood off of her hands, but her hands were shaking too much. She had never seen someone take his own life before. She had never seen so much death in her life. The two taxi drivers, the random man that walked next to her and the screams from the NSA attack. But the most haunting memory of all was the man that was on fire, who died just a few meters in front of her. She started shaking, violently.

_"I couldn't help him," _she thought.

"I…I…couldn't…cou…help…help…h…him." She mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Suddenly Ron's voice saved her.

"Kim, open up. Come on, Kim."

Ron was hit unconscious by the assassin, so he did not see the assassin take his own life. He thought the NSA had shot the assassin. This had a much less traumatic effect on him. He was standing outside the bathroom's door with Wade and the Head of the NSA, Dr. Ferdido.

"Kim, please open up." Ron said.

Dr. Ferdido turned to Ron.

"We have to get in there." He said, " because, if we don't talk to her, we might lose her."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She will have terrible nightmares and if most likely to become insane, if no-one talks to her." He replied, "I've lost several good men like that."

Ron knocked on the door again.

"Kim, please, don't do this. Talk to me."

"I want to be alone!" She shouted at him.

"Kim, this is Dr. Ferdido, Head of the NSA. I know what you're going through. You've got to talk to someone. It's for your own good."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at them.

He sighed and looked at the door.

"Fuck it, one more busted door won't do the repair budget any damage." He said as he took several steps backwards.

He rammed the door with his shoulder and broke straight through. Ron ran to Kim, crouched in front of her and embraced her. She returned his embrace.

"Kim, listen…" Dr. Ferdido crouched next to Ron. She was still embracing him.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop him. Hell, if he didn't blow his own brains out he would have blown yours out." He continued.

She buried her face deeper into Ron's shoulder.

"Wrong choice of words, Doc." Ron said to Dr. Ferdido.

"Kim, you can't give up now. You just CAN'T!" Wade said.

Kim pulled her face out of Ron's shoulder and lifted her head so that her eyes could see over his shoulder, but she still embraced him. She looked at Wade, then at Dr. Ferdido. She sniffed again and peeled herself away from Ron. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she said:

"Ok. I'm Ok."

Ron placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He said to her.

She nodded. So Ron picked himself up from the floor and held out his hand to Kim, who took it and was back on her feet, shortly afterwards she, Ron and Wade departed for Middleton.


	18. The Arctic (During chapter 15 and 16)

Meanwhile in the Artic, a giant laser drill was being used for research. Kim and Ron had just landed in D.C. Black Jack scouted the drill using binoculars.

"Ok, while Panther is in Washington, taking care of the lass, we got to steal this here drill." He briefed his fellow ninjas, "Ok, here's the plan…"

The drill was situated in a small valley with several sentry huts surrounding the drill. Each sentry hut had two occupants. Black Jack and his team were on a hill over looking the valley. The next morning, at dawn, several snowmobiles came racing down the hill and split up. Each snowmobile was equipped with two boxes one on each side. In these boxes were belts of ammunition that was fed to a modified, lightweight MG 42 that was being carried by the passenger. The snowmobiles split up, each one heading to a different sentry hut. At the sentry hut the snowmobiles stopped and the passenger opened fire on the sentry huts, killing the personnel inside.

Two VTOL flew over and destroyed the radar site of the research camp using missiles. 5 more VTOLs hovered over he drill and released several down towards the drill. Holding on to each cable was a ninja that was equipped with an assault rifle that included a drum magazine. The Ninjas opened fire on anyone that was working on the drill, killing them. Then these ninjas hooked their cables on several key points on the drill and signaled the VTOLs to start ascending. The VTOLs responded and started to lift the drill off of the ground.

The snowmobiles' riders and passengers placed special gloves on their hands. These gloves have incredibly strong electromagnets placed inside the strong fabric. They raced towards the drill as it was being lifted into the sky. Using hastily constructed ramped, made the day before; the snowmobiles ramped into the air. The drivers and the passengers jumped off of their snowmobiles and onto the drill. Their electromagnetic gloves stuck to the metal. The VTOLs send out a jamming signal to stop any track of them. As soon as the were out of range, the two VTOL's, that had destroyed the radar site, flew over the research site and dropped the bombs they had been carrying onto the site…


	19. Domestic Violence

Kim, Wade and Ron landed at Middleton airport. From there they went to Bueno Nacho to grab something to eat. Afterwards they went to Wade's mother's house. Wade had turned 17 that year. He still had a slight round appearance, but had lost weight. He was also very tall, due to a growth spurt. (Sitch in Time). His voice had also deepened.

In Wade's room, Wade hugged his old computer.

"You can't believe how outdated the NSA's software is." He told the computer.

Kim looked at Ron, but Ron just shrugged. He started to reactivate his computer system, while he fiddled with the wires at the back of his system, he said:

"This might take awhile, I'll beep you when it's ready."

"Ok. We'll be at our parents." Kim said and turned around.

"Wait, Kim." Wade said.

Kim turned back to face him.

"Here, you're gonna need this." Wade said as he gave her a pale blue device.

Its color had faded over the years.

She grabbed it with both hands and lifted it up:

"My Kimmunicator! Thanks Wade, You rock!"

Wade smiled and returned to his system. Kim and Ron left him and went to her parent's house. Kim knocked on the door. Her mother opened it and immediately hugged Kim.

"Thank goodness your safe!" She said to Kim.

"Wow, mom, what's the deal?" Kim asked, breaking from her mother's hug.

"We saw what had happened in Washington." Her dad said behind her mother

"What?! How?!" Kim asked, "Did you see everything?" She said holding her hands together.

"Everything." Her father said.

"Including the Hotel?" She asked, nervously rubbing her arm.

"No, we didn't see you at a hotel." Kim father said, placing his index finger on his chin, "Why? Did something happen there too?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Kim said, quickly shaking her head, and hands, from side to side.

"Thank goodness." Kim's mother said.

Kim looked nervously at Ron, who gave a short, nervous laugh.

"Well, come on in, you two." Kim's mother said.

"Mom, how did you see the attack?" Kim asked as they sat down at the diner table.

"Jim and Tim hacked into the surveillance cameras in the street. I'm just glad you're safe. You want coffee or tea?" Kim mother said as she took 2 cups from the cupboard.

"Coffee, please, Mom." Kim said.

"Coffee, Mrs. Dr. Possible." Ron said, sitting back into the chair, but overbalanced and fell backwards.

Kim smiled at him, looked down and shook her head.

"Here you go." Kim's Mother said as she handed they their coffee. She walked out of the room.

Jim and Tim walked into the room and sat at the table.

"So, did you _ENJOY…" _Tim started the sentence.

"your trip…" Jim said, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"…with Ron…" Tim said.

"…in the hotel?" Jim finished the sentence.

Kim's mouth hung open.

"YOU DIDN'T!" She said, pushing herself up from the table.

"Well, we don't have any video, but…" Tim started.

"…the audio is VERY clear." Jim finished.

Ron was back in his chair. He surveyed the situation and said:

"Oh Boy."

"_YOU PERVERTS!" _Kim jumped onto the table and tried to grab her brothers, but they ducked under the table.

Kim landed on the other side of the table and grabbed a chair. She threw it at them, just as they climbed out from under the table. The chair missed them. They scurried out of the room. Kim ran after them. The Kimmunicator suddenly beeped. Kim answered it:

"Wade, I'm a little busy!"

"Doing what?" Wade asked.

"Killing my brothers!" She said as she tried to grab them, but they sidestepped her.

"Ok…I'm not going ask. Anyway, I'm finished and we got something." He said.

Kim had chased her brothers into the kitchen. Without thinking, Kim grabbed a steak knife that was lying on the table, flipped it so that she held it by the blade and took aim at Jim. But before she could throw it, Ron grabbed the hand that held it, pulled it down and pushed Kim into the fridge.

"Kim! NO!" He said, as he looked her straight into her eyes.

She returned his look and dropped the knife. She started shaking. Ron pulled her in close and placed his hand on her head, while he rocked her from side to side.

Jim and Tim looked at each other with eyes wide open. They were shocked.

"Ok, Kim, here you go." Tim said as he place a memory stick containing the audio file on the table.

The Kimmunicator beeped again. Ron took it from Kim. He placed his hands on Kim's shoulders and led her to the living room and, gently, pushed her into the couch.

"Is everything O.K.? I heard an awful racket." Kim's mother asked.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Possible." Ron said.

He sat next to Kim and answered the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch?" He asked.

"Ron? Is Kim O.K.?" Wade asked.

"I don't know, Wade, I don't know." He said...


	20. Things Sounds Bad

It looks like the attack on the NSA left more than physical scars on Kim. The NSA had scanned the globe, searching for the Master. They struck gold when they scanned the Caribbean region.

"You've got to hear this! It's a live feed." Wade told them over the Kimmunicator.

He pressed several buttons on his keyboard. Static exploded from the Kimmunicator's speakers. Kim and Ron shielded their ears.

"Hold on." Wade said as he fiddled with several switches.

The static started to clear. It was an audio clip of two men talking to each other:

"…I don…ke…is." The clip started, but Wade turned a knob and the clip became crystal clear.

"Shut up and move this crate." One voice said. I'm going to call it X-man.

There was a grunt.

"I don't like this idea." The other voice said. I'm going to call it Y-man.

"What idea?" X-man said.

"This idea The Master has. His putting us and himself at risk." Y-man said.

"The Master wants to be here, personally. He says that it's too boring at the Island." X-man replied.

Wade gasped.

"Kim, THIS IS IT! THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" Wade said as he franticly started to type on one of his Keyboards, "Triangulating. I'll see if I can get a location."

The two men continued to talk:

"What are we going to do with the kids?" Y-man asked.

"I don't know. Shoot them, burn them, I don't know." X-man replied.

"I hate it." Y-man said.

"Well, are you going to tell The Master that you don't like HIS Idea?"

"HELL NO! I want my head on my body,"

"Good. Now, shut up and move the rest of the crates."

"Asshole."

"Kids? What does The Master wants with kids?" Kim asked, "Wade, can you make a list of everything that looks like The Master had been involved."

"Ok, hold on."

He quickly typed a list then went back to tracking the audio clip.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." Wade said, quickly, as he continued to type franticly, "GOT IT!" He started laughing.

"Where is he?" Kim said, angrily, making a fist with one hand.

"Cuba." Wade said.

"The Caribbean?" Ron said, puzzled.

Kim looked at Ron, also puzzled.

"Kim, I've booked two tickets to Cuba on tonight's flight."

"Thanks Wade."

"Oh, here's the list. It's very basic list." The list appeared on the Kimmunicator's screen.

It said:

3 advance rocket engines from the Kepler mark 3, stolen from the Middleton Space Centre.

Several containers, containing modified, lightweight MG 42s and ammo, were stolen from a cargo ship in the North Atlantic, several weeks ago. Black Jack was spotted.

Two days ago, a rare mystical monkey artifact was stolen from the Museum of Paris. One of the thieves shot himself to avoid capture. He said, "Parce, Domine, quoniam defecit." Same as Panther.

A Giant Laser drill was stolen yesterday. Several VTOL's matching the description of the Kepler heist VTOLs.

"Mmm." Kim said as she rubbed her chin with her index finger, "It seems random." She said finally.

"Expect the monkey! The Master has to be a monkey! Only monkeys are this evil." Ron said, folding his arms.

"Pfff, not true!" Kim said to Ron, "But it does break the pattern." Kim said.

"How so?" Wade said.

"Well, all then items are High tech, except the monkey artifact. Do you know what the artifact is?" She told Wade.

"Hold on." He typed on his keyboard, "Ah ha. Oh no."

"What?" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"This is bad." Wade said.

"Worse than monkeys?" Ron said.

"Much worse, the artifact is a rare monkey idol called the tempus simian. It says here that if the correct chant is said, it grants the user the ability to time travel." Wade said.

"As if things weren't bad enough." Kim sigh, "Now, we've got a psyco that can time travel."

Her mother come in.

"I know I can't stop you from going after these men, but take this." She placed a locket in Kim's hand, "It's always brought me luck. And you sound like you need it."


	21. The Cuban Chase (Part 1)

Kim and Ron landed at José Martí International Airport. As they exited the airport, the kimmunicator beeped. Kim pulled it out of her pocket. Left Rufus at home after the Washington incident.

"What's the sitch?" She asked Wade.

"You guys better start moving." Wade said, " I'm tracking the ninjas by satellite and I see several targets converging on a single moving location."

"Ok, Ron, we're gonna need a ride." She said as she place the kimmunicator in her pants pocket.

Just then a man on a dirty red bike pulled up in front of them. He took off his helmet and placed it on the bike. There were now 2 helmets on the back of the bike.

"Voy a estar de vuelta, sólo asegúrese de que nadie toma mi moto."(I'll be back, just make sure no one takes my bike.) The biker said, to another local but this local wasn't paying attention, as he climbed off of the bike and walked into the airport.

He left the keys in the ignition. Kim and Ron looked at the scrambler-type bike then at each other…

After a short while they were riding down the highway to the ninjas location. Kim was riding as the passenger. They turned onto a dirt road and continued on it until they were far away from the highway. In front of them was a yellow school bus. Hovering over the bus was a VTOL, several ninja's sliding down ropes and onto the bus. One ninja wore a dark coat with a slight reddish shine. They landed on the bus. The ninjas walked to the back of the bus. One ninja lowered another ninja to the back door's handle. The ninja, that was hanging, opened the door and jumped into the bus. The red ninja jumped in second. The other ninjas followed him, but three stayed on the roof. The ninjas hadn't seen Kim and Ron just yet.

Kim tapped Ron's helmet and pointed to the bus. She then brought her hands next to each other, signaling that Ron should get up next to the bus. He nodded and turned the throttle open some more. The VTOL peeled off and flew away. Ron and Kim were riding next to the bus. The ninjas on top of the bus saw them. The one pointed at them. The other two pulled off the assault rifles they had been carrying off their backs and opened fire on Ron and Kim. Ron swerved left and right to avoid the bullets. The ninjas suddenly had to reload.

Kim brought her feet onto the seat of the bike as Ron came closer again. Kim tried to reach for the bus's roof, but it was just out of reach. She started to stretch for it. The bus and the bike were still moving on dirt road. The ninjas started to fire on them again. Kim jumped back down on the bike. Ron braked and rode behind the bus to the other side of the bus. On the other side Kim placed her feet back on the seat of the bike and reached for the roof of the bus again. She just, just couldn't reach it. So, she decided to jump for it. And she jumped…

She grabbed the open window.

Meanwhile several black bikes come racing towards the bus from the opposite side that Ron was. They rode in behind the bus and started chasing Ron. The passengers of the black bikes had submachine guns and started firing at Ron. Ron saw a road that went out of the road he was on but continued parallel with it. Ron accelerated onto it. The other bikers followed him…

Kim started to pull herself up as Ron rode into another road. She had her one arm on the roof, went a ninja came and kicked her in the face. She fell down but she still had her one hand on the open window. The children cheered as Kim started climbing again.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!" The ninja with the reddish coat shouted.

Kim, again, had her one arm on the roof and the ninja, again, made ready to kick her, but this time she grabbed his foot and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards. Kim climbed onto the roof. One of the other ninjas, with the assault rifles, turned around and aimed at Kim. But Kim was quicker. She grabbed the kicker ninja and hid behind him as the other ninja opened fire. The bullets hid the kicker ninja, but didn't have enough energy to goes through the ninja because the bullets already had to go through a bulletproof vest. Kim pushed the kicker ninja towards the ninja with the assault rifle as he was still firing. Went she was within throwing range, she pushed the, now dead, ninja into the ninja with the assault rifle and pushed both off of the moving bus. They landed on the dirt with a bone splitting crack and rolled several times on the road. Kim turned to the last ninja. He flicked his hand and a dozen playing cards appeared in it.

"Ah, We meet again, lass." Black Jack said as he threw the cards…


	22. The Cuban Chase-Kim Gets Shot

Meanwhile…

Ron rode on the road going parallel with the one the bus was on. The black bikes' passengers still fired upon him. Ron drifted around a fruit cart that was being pulled by a donkey. This, frighten the donkey and it reared upwards, throwing the yoke, that wasn't tightened correctly, off. The cart tilted backwards, making a makeshift ramp. One of the bikers took this ramp and shot up into the air. A man was walking with a metal rod in front of them. Ron rode right pass the man and grabbed the rod, yanking it out of the man's hands, just as the airborne biker landed next to him. Ron threw the rod into the front wheel of the airborne biker. The rod continued to move with the wheel for a split second, but got jammed in the fork of the bike. The bike flipped over, the rider and his passenger killed on impact of the ground. One bike was too close to avoid the accident and crashed into them. The other bikes drifted around the accident. Ron looked at the bus, through the trees that rushed by as they were still moving, to see Kim and Black Jack locked in an epic battle…

Black Jack threw his metallic playing cards at Kim, two of the cards hit Kim in the face…but, luckily, she was still wearing her helmet, so the cards embedded themselves in the visor of the helmet. Kim quickly removed the helmet and threw it at Black Jack. It hit Black Jack on the side of the head. With him slightly dazed, Kim ran up and kicked him in the chest…

Inside the bus, the ninjas had shot the driver and threw him out of the moving bus. They also killed the teacher that sat with the kids. The kids were of all ages. With the children, sat two beautiful little girls. They both had black hair and a very slightly greenish-blue skin. One had green eyes and the other had brown eyes. They were holding each other.

A ninja walked up to the reddish ninja and said:

"We've got the bus, MASTER." He said.

The Master nodded at him.

Meanwhile…

Ron drifted pass several people as the bikes still chased him. Ron saw that the road made a turn into the original road and crossed paths with the bus's route. Ron was going to crash into the bus. Ron looked around and saw the solution. On the side of the track, was a truck that was loading pieces of thick wooden planks. Ron Turned and lined himself up with the planks. He hit them at high speed and ramped into the air, flying over the bus…

Kim landed on her feet after she had kicked Black Jack. He stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered and threw a punch at Kim. Kim dodged it. Black Jack threw another punch, but Kim dodged, grabbed his arm, twisted him and herself around and threw him to the back of the bus. He drew a knife and slammed it into the roof of the bus, to slow him down. He then stood up and started walking towards Kim. Suddenly, a red bike flew over the bus, between them. Ron landed on the other side of the bus. Black Jack's radio suddenly sounded:

"Black Jack, stand down." The Master said over the radio.

"What?!" Black Jack shouted.

"Are you questioning ME?" The Master replied.

Black Jack gave a growl-like sound and radioed one of the bikers. He jumped off the side of the bus and, using his electromagnetic gloves, he clung to the side of the bus. A biker rode under him and he jumped on the back of the bike. Kim was utterly confused, but seized the opportunity and headed the back of the moving bus.

Meanwhile, as Kim moved towards the back of the bus, the Master drew his pistol, checked that it was loaded and seemed to aim at a random spot of air. The back door of the bus was open. Kim grabbed the top of the doorframe and swung herself into the bus. She landed in a crouched position, but as she stood up, her heart entered the EXACT SPOT where the Master was aiming. He fired two shots. Kim stumbled backwards, holding her chest where the bullets had made 2 little holes in her shirt. She fell to her knees. The Master walked towards her and placed his boot onto her chest…

Ron had shaken the rest of the bikers and was now back behind the bus. He saw Kim was on her knees. The reddish ninja placed his boot onto her chest. He accelerated up to right behind the bus. The Master pushed Kim out of the bus. Ron caught her as she fell out of the bus. But Ron couldn't keep the bike balanced and it slipped out from under him. He fell onto his back, into the road and continued to move forward. He tried to keep Kim off of the dirt road. He and Kim slid to a halt. After they had stopped, he sat up and held Kim in his arms. Her head hung back, her eyes were closed and her body slumped. Ron pushed the hair out of Kim's face:

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" He said quickly, "DON'T DO THIS, KIM! DON'T…PLEASE!"

He pulled her close and placed his head into her shoulder. He started crying…


	23. Tracking

As Ron held Kim in his arms a jeep came racing down the dirt road.

"Come on, speed it up, We're gonna lose them!" the man sitting in the back of the jeep said to the driver.

"I'm flooring it!" The driver said.

In this jeep were 3 of NSA's top agents.

"Well, push it through the floor!" The man in the back shouted as he pulled a M89SR sniper rifle out of a bag.

"WATCH OUT!" The passenger said as two objects appeared in their path.

The driver drifted around Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.

"That was close! There's the bus." The passenger shouted and pointed at the bus that was in front of them.

The man in the back screwed a sniper scope onto the rifle and then he placed it on a bar that was over the front seats of the jeep. He took aim and brought the Master into his sites. He started applying pressure to the trigger, but the jeep went over a bump and completely ruined his sight picture.

"KEEP IT STEADY!" He shouted at the driver.

"STEADY? STEADY?! YOU TRY KEEPING A CAR STEADY THAT HAS A HUNDREND YEAR OLD SUSPENSION!" the driver shouted back, angrily.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! TAKE THE SHOT!" The passenger shouted.

The Sniper reacquired his target.

"Got you now, you bastard." The sniper said to himself.

But as he applied pressure to the trigger, the driver swerved around several people and drove through a plantation. The jeep smashed through a wooden fence and was back on the road.

"STOP DRIVING LIKE A MANIACK!" The sniper shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Was the driver's replied.

"IF I MAKE THIS SHOT IN THE THIRD SHOT, YA'LL BUYING ME A BEER!" The sniper shouted.

"YOUR ON!" The passenger shouted.

The sniper took aim for the third time. He exhaled. Inhaled. Time seemed to slow down. He exhaled again. Aimed at the Master. The backdoor of the bus was still open. He applied pressure to the trigger. The shot rang out. As the bullet soared through the air, a small red beckon started pulsing in its point. Six little rods popped out of its front. It wasn't a bullet. It was a tracking device. But it was designed to fly at relatively slow speeds and it started to fall as it flew it the air. It crashed on the Master's one boot.

"IT'S SENDING A SIGNAL!" The passenger shouted as he tapped on a tablet.

"HELL YEAH!" The sniper shouted, "YA'LL BUYING ME A BEER!"

"WE NEVER SHOOK ON IT!" The driver shouted at the sniper.

"WHAT?!" The sniper shouted as they turned off of the route.

Their radios came on.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one!" Wade said.

"No problem, Kid! I scored a beer on this trip!" The sniper said.

"NEVER SHOOK ON IT!" The passenger shouted.


	24. The Funeral

Back at Middleton, they lowered the body into the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were standing there, along with Jim and Tim. They all looked and felt awkward. They didn't know what to do. Ron was also there. He reached for the hand of the girl next to him. She took Ron's hand. Ron studied this girl, who took his hand.

She had red hair, an athletic build and had scars, recently put there, all over her body. He could slightly see her bandaged chest through her dress. Hanging around her next was the locket her mother had given her. This looked brand new on one side, but on the other side were two small craters in the metal where the bullets had hit. Ron smiled as he looked at this locket that saved his girlfriend.

She smiled at him.

After the funeral, Kim spoke to her father. Ron walked around then returned to Kim's side.

"Sorry about your scientist, Dr. P." He told Kim's dad.

"I told him not to smoke next to the rocket-refueling-station." Dr. Possible told him.

"Dad, why are Jim and Tim here?" Kim asked, changing the subject.

"They wanted to pay their respect." Her father said

"I think they just wanted to skip school." Kim said folding her arm.

"You know, honey, you might be right." Dr. Possible said.

The Kimmunicator beeped. Kim pulled it out.

"What's up, Wade?" She said.

"I was able to get a few favors and guess what." Wade said.

"Wade, I'm really not in the mood for guessing games." She said.

She was still under some effect of the painkillers.

"Ok. I was able to get 3 agents to plant a tracking device on The Master." He told Kim.

"Wow! Really?!" She said, gripping the Kimmunicator tightly.

"Yep, sending you the location. It appears that the signal is coming from an old abandoned island just outside the Caribbean region."

"We're on our way." She grabbed Ron, but stopped and placed her hand on the chest as a sharp pain shot through it.

"Kim, I can't watch you go on like this. Please stay. Me and Wade can handle it." Ron begged Kim.

"No, I wanna be there when we nail The Master." She said.

She stumbled backwards but was caught by Ron.

"Kim, please…" Ron begged.

"Ron!" She said angrily.

"Do you have any idea how it makes me FEEL, seeing you like this!" Ron said to Kim.

"Ron…" She said as she placed her hand on his arm, "I need to finish this."

Ron sighed and placed Kim's arm over his neck. Together they walked out of the cemetery. The Kimmunicator beeped.

"I've hooked a ride for you two." Wade said.

Just then a helichopter hovered over them…


	25. Captured

They flew to a military base, just outside Upperton. There, they transferred to a C-17 military cargo plane that was bound for the Caribbean. At the Caribbean, over an abandoned island, the pilot's voice came over the intercom:

"Alright, boys and girls…uhm…I mean boy and girl…check your weapons, ammo and equipment."

Kim checked Ron's parachute, made sure it was secure, checked hers and he did the same with her. She hugged him. He hugged back. The cargo bay door opened and they walked onto the ramp. They signaled the universal O.K. sign at each other, run to the edge of the ramp and jumped…

They landed on the island. They unclipped their parachutes and entered the base through a ventilation shaft. They exited the ventilation in a small room. Ron went first because the pain in Kim's chest had returned. He helped her down after he was out. They moved to the door of the small room. She took the Kimmunicator. The Kimmunicator showed a blueprint, with a red dot in a middle of a large room.

"Ok, Ron, The Master is just around the corner in a large room. Let's be careful."

" Ok." Ron said, nodding.

They sneaked out of the room towards the large room. The room was pitch black dark. Kim wouldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. But what she could see was the little pulsing light from the tracking device. It hadn't move. Suddenly a light lit up a small pillar in the center of the room. Right where the tracker was. The tracker was placed on a small pillow, on top of this small pillar. Kim and Ron moved towards it. They entered the light and stood next to the pillar. Ron picked up the tracking device off of the little pillow it was resting on. He scratched his head.

"Wasn't this suppose to be ON the Master?" He said as he held the tracker to Kim.

All of a sudden a dozen ninjas surrounded them. All of the ninjas were armed with Ak-47s or M16s. The Master walked out of the shadow and into the light. He looked at Kim and said:

"Predictable."

Tranquilizer darts hit Kim and Ron in the neck...

Kim woke up slowly. They were in a pitch-black room. A weak light shone over them from above them. Her arms were bound above her and her feet were shackled to the ground. Ron was right next to her. He moaned as he awoke.

"Ron, you ok?" She asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. The Master walked into the light.

"Finally awake, are we?" He said as he stopped in front of them.

Kim angrily stared at him. He bowed and said:

"Greetings, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I am the Master." He said, gesturing to himself.

Kim and Ron glared at him.

"Well, Villains, by this point, should tell the hero of their 'big' plan." He said, waving his hands at chest level.

"Let me guess…you're trying to take over the world." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

The Master waved Kim's answer away:

"Please! Any idiot could do that. No. I want to get rich." The Master continued.

"Do you know what you are standing on?" The Master abruptly asked.

Kim and Ron looked around.

"Concrete?" Ron said.

"No. YOU are STANDING on the largest natural deposit of weapon's grade Uranium in the world! And…" The Master said, coming face to face with Kim, " I own the centerpiece.."

"This Island…" He continued, pointing down to the ground " is the centerpiece."

He spun around and stopped with his back to Kim and Ron.

"And, now that I own THIS land and the world's strongest Laser Drill, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM GETTING IT!" The Master said, "Any questions?" He said.

"I got two: The kepler and the tempus cimia?" Kim said.

The Master moved in behind Kim and placed his hand gently on her head. She pulled her head away. He grabbed her hair and lifted her upwards. Several lights went on around the drill. Kim saw pieces of the Kepler engines built into the drill.

"It increases the drill's power by 200%." The Master said proudly, "And the time monkey? That just for my entertainment." He said as he let Kim's head go and walked back to her front.

He snapped his fingers and said: "Bring me my entertainment."

Black Jack entered the room, holding the hand of a small girl. The girl was 6, maybe 7 years old. She had an athletic build, blonde hair and freckles on her cheeks. She had brown eyes. Black Jack placed the girl in a chair and cuffed her hands behind her back.

The Master turned to Kim.

"Do you recognize this child?" He asked pointing at the girl.

Kim angrily stared at him.

The Master asked again:

"Do you RECOGNIZE this child?"

Kim said nothing. The Master moved to the girl, grabbed her hair and placed a knife to her throat, saying:

"DO YOU RECOGNIZE THIS CHILD?!"

"NO! NO! I DON'T RECOGNIZE!" Kim shouted.

The Master released the girl. The girl started crying. The Master called Black Jack.

"Do you know the pregnancy cycle?" He asked Black Jack.

"Yes." Black Jack answered, hesitantly.

"Good. Kill the child." The Master said.

Black Jack stood back.

"NO! I DON'T KILL CHILDREN!" He said.

"You're not going to shoot the child…" The Master said, pointing at the child, "…you're going to kill it's Possibility." He said and pointed to Kim Possible.


	26. The End?

"NO! NO! I DO NOT KILL PREGNANT WOMEN!

Kim's eyes widen.

"I'm not pregnant!" She shouted.

But then she remembered: THE HOTEL! (Chapter 14)

The Master pulled a small cylinder out of his pocket. It was a detonator. A small light lit up on Black Jack's collar, that he had been wearing. Black Jack glared at the Master, drew a Smith and Wesson 500, a very large revolver, and aimed at Kim. He applied pressure on the trigger. The Master quickly grabbed the Tempus Cimia from a pillar and held it with his other arm.

"You Monster." He said as he turned around and fired at the Master.

The bullet missed him. The Master ducked and pressed the button on the cylinder. Several blades shot out of Black Jack's collar, into his throat and neck. Black Jack collapsed onto his knees. On his knees, dying, he fired 2 more shots. But he fell forward and died.

"You could have been rich, you moron." The Master said as he walked up to Kim.

He drew a Desert Eagle, pushed it's barrel into Kim's lower body, where her a uterus is. The Master looked at the child in the chair, who was still crying, then looked at Kim.

"She is such a beautiful child." He said and…

Suddenly an explosion shook the room. It was to the sidewall. Shego walked out of the dust from the explosion. Wade had contacted her and gave her the Master's location after he lost contact with Kim and Ron.

"WHERE ARE MY KIDS?!" She shouted as her hand started to glow bright green.

The Master and the ninjas left Kim and opened fire on Shego. She ducked and ran in a zig-zag pattern towards the Master. She shot her glow into the ninjas, hitting them on by one as she ran towards the Master. She jumped and kicked the Master down. He stumbled backward. She aimed her green glow at the Master, but before she shot it, the Master hit her hand away. The green glow shot at Kim, but hiting the chains that held her hands and ricocheting to the shackles on her feet, breaking them. Kim, now free, ran to her daughter and embraced her.

Shego was still fighting the Master. The Master started to bring his Desert Eagle up to aim, but Shego grabbed it, melting it with her glow. The Master yelped as it burned his hand. He still had the Tempus Cimia. Shego grabbed The Master's shirt, but the Master's glove shone blue and shot out a blue blast into Shego. This caused Shego to be flung backwards. She fell onto her back, sliding on the floor. She slid into s M-16. She grabbed it and, without aiming, shot at the Master. The bullet soared through the air. It smashed into the Tempus Cimia, that was being held at chest level, and through the Masters heart, killing him. The Tempus Cimia crashed to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

As it broke, a giant white explosion engulfed everything…

With the Tempus Cimia destroyed, the time-space-continuum resetted to a stable time.

Kim Possible woke up in her college bed…


	27. Reset

Kim woke up in her college bed. She stretched and yawned as she climbed out of her bed. She showered and put on some clothes. She stared at her desk. On it was several dozen bundles of papers. She sighed and started working. Several hours passed. Her phone rang. She answered it. It was Ron.

"Hey, KP!"

"Hey, Ron."

"So is everything ready for this weekend."

"Ron, I don't think I can make it." She said, lowering her head.

"What do you mean you can't come this weekend?!" Ron shouted in to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but super busy with this project and ..." Kim started.

"Don't bother explaining, I'm sure collage is 'very important' " He said as he collapsed onto the sofa in his apartment. Yep, Ron moved out of his parents house 2 years ago.

"Don't be like that, its not MY FAULT you were rejected." Kim replied without thinking.

"Yeah, Thanks for reminding me."

"I'll tell you what, I'll free up my schedule for this weekend, then we can go to Bueno Nacho, like in high school, remember?" Kim said in her cutest voice.

"Ok. But promise me you wouldn't cancel it."

"I promise." She said.

"Ok, so, how's collage doing for you?" He asked.

"Great! It's tough, but so not the drama."

"Great,that's great, wahoo." He said faking a cheer.

"O, Ron, I...". There was a knock on her door. " I gotta go, see ya?"

"See ya, KP." Ron said and hung up.

A tear ran down her cheek. Almost every time she called Ron, it was to cancel her visit to him, which always ends up in a fight. And she understood the fact that it made him mad. It had been a month since she last saw him and she missed him. But she straightened herself up and answered the door. It was one of her collage friends.

"Hey there, Kim, how is going here? Have you been crying?" she asked Kim.

"No, no. I'm just...well..." Kim stuttered.

Her friend placed all her weight on one leg, folded her arms and raised her one eyebrow.

"Well...?" The friend asked.

"It's nothing, so what can I help with?" Kim changed the subject.

"I've got a date tonight and I've got nothing to wear. NOTHING! Think you can help a girl out?"

"I don't know..." Kim started but stopped when she saw the friend had tilted her head slightly down and to one side, made her eyes as big as possible and pushed her lower lip out.

"NO, NO! Not the puppy-dog-pout!" Kim just sighed and gave in. " Fine."

the friend jumped up and hugged Kim.

"Thanks, Kim! You wouldn't regret this!" the girl said.

"I, already, am."

It took quite awhile to find the perfect dress. Long enough to put someone in a car and drive around in circles. After they found the perfect dress, the girl left. There was another knock on the door. Kim opened it slightly.

In front of the door were two soldiers. A girl appeared from behind them.

"Kim, Are you gonna join us for the military festival?" She asked.

"No, I can't I got this project and…" Kim started.

"The business-project?" One of the soldiers

"Yes." Kim said.

"Oh, Kim, didn't you hear! That project is cancelled!" the other soldier said.

"No, No, it can't be." Kim said.

Just then the professor walked by.

"Sorry, Prof., but do we have a project?" The girls asked him.

The Professor adjusted his glasses on his nose and said:

"No." He walked on.

"But what about the end year mark? There isn't any more tests, is there?" Kim asked, confused.

"The last test we wrote, was our last test. We're finished with our course, girl!" The girl said, jumping up and down.

"Now, will you join us?" The first soldier said.

"Sorry, I gotta on!" She said and closed the door.

She packed her bags and called Ron:

"Ron, I'm coming on the next flight, Don't be late!"

Ron picked Kim up at the Airport. But he still had to work the next day, so Kim joined him.

"Ron Stoppable, please report to the manager, IMMEDIATELY!" The intercom said…


	28. Finished?

"Ron, YOUR FIRED!" The manager said after Ron and Kim sat in the chairs in front of him.

"What!" Ron said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kim said throwing the chair back as she shot up.

"I CAN AND I WILL! Now Ron, here is your resignation papers, please sign." The manager said.

Kim placed her hand on Ron's chest as he took the pen and signed the papers.

"Thank you, now, please sign these application papers." The manager said, giving Ron more papers.

"Ok." Ron said, very sad.

"Wait. Application papers? For what? You just fired him." Kim said.

"Yes, and now I am going to discuss with him, AND YOU, miss Possible, about a new post for him as our assistant branch manager." The manager said.

"What, assistant branch manager?!" Ron said, wide eyed.

"Yes, but you're not qualified for the job…" he told Ron and pointed at Kim, "…but you are. So, here's my deal: Ron, you'll get the job, if Kim want's to be your secretary."

"So, I do all the work and Ron gets all the credit?" Kim asked.

"If you put it like that, then, yes." The manager replied.

Kim looked at Ron.

"Oh, and before you decide, here is the acceptance bonus." He gave a cheque to Ron.

Ron fainted when he saw the sizeable amount of numbers on the cheque. Kim picked up the check. Her legs felt like jelly when SHE saw the numbers.

"That's not even the first cheque." The manager said.

She got Ron conscious again. They walked out of the office, completely shocked. They took the job. As they left the store, they walked into Shego and Drakken.

"Shego, Drakken, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping." Shego said.

2 little girls held onto Shego's coat.

"And, who are these two angles?"...

Epilog:

Kim moved in with Ron, in his apartment. 3 months later, they bought a large house in the Street where they grew up. Ron asked Kim to marry him and she said…Well, we all know the answer. They went on honeymoon in South Africa. 9 months later, a beautiful baby girl was born. The girl had blonde hair and freckles on her cheeks. She had brown eyes. And they live happily ever after…or did they?


End file.
